


Jealousy

by Lady Angel (dameange)



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameange/pseuds/Lady%20Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot has intimate knowledge of the green monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Eliot is a possessive bastard. He knows this about himself. Has made no bones about it and made sure his lovers knew it. Of course, he'd never had a lover like Nathan, who just seems to attract trouble like flies to honey. He had no problem with Sophie draping herself all over Nathan. He had no problem with Nathan gravitating to her every so often. She wasn't a threat because she was one of them. Eliot didn't mind sharing with her.

He did mind the red haired floozy twittering at Nathan, stroking her obscene and eyesore red nails over his arm.

Eliot couldn't do a thing about it because they needed her to get to her husband. He gritted his teeth and wiped his hand off after shaking off the broken glass. If Nathan knew what was good for his ass, he'd make sure to flirt his way into her good graces pronto.

~*~*~*~

Eliot didn't jerk when he felt Nathan's hand slide over his hip; he'd known the other man was in the room the second he walked in. He was surprised when Nathan wrapped himself around Eliot, propping his chin on his shoulder. Nuzzled into Eliot's hair, scotch moist lips pressing a soft kiss in that hollow behind his ear.

Eliot relaxed back into his lover's hold. "Next time? Let Sophie do the seducing."

Nathan chuckled, the laughter rumbling through his hold body and into Eliot's.

The End


End file.
